


I love you eight days a week

by deadbattery



Series: Let your love start showing [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ok bye, Soulmates AU, WOO, ok this is an idea i've had for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbattery/pseuds/deadbattery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick doesn't think he's ever going to find his soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you eight days a week

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been toying with for a long time and will probably add timestamps later on. You can find me on tumblr at louisisgod. Enjoy (please)!!

At 28, Nick figures he’s pretty much blown his chances of ever finding him. It’s been years and he hasn’t had any luck. He had secured his job at Radio 1 in the hopes his connections could bring him closer to finding him; calling him his soulmate sounds a bit cliché but that’s exactly what he is. Nick just doesn’t know who or where he is.

His friend Harry has already found his own fucking soulmate and he’s only 19 for gods sake; he remembers Harry being so miserable about not being the one to get the ‘glimpses’ is what they called them, so it was up to the other person to find him. Nick hadn’t been that sympathetic because he was the one getting all the glimpses and flashes into his soulmate’s life, but it was just as frustrating because he never saw anything discernable that could show Nick where or who this guy was.

A few months later after starting university (Nick’s own flashes had been getting more frequent for some reason and he saw his soulmate was cooped up in lessons meaning he was also a university student) Harry had rang him and gushed about how he had found “the one.” Harry had found his Liam, who had seen a glimpse through Harry and saw his own face staring back at him, because Harry had been ogling “the cute guy who sits a few rows in front of me.”  
It was all very romantic et cetera, but Nick was just bitter by this point. All he ever saw were couples everywhere. People who were happy and in love and had found the person they were destined to be with.

There were some moments when Nick would realise he hadn’t had a glimpse in a while and would worry that something may have happened to his soulmate- there were sad cases where that did happen and it normally destroys the other person completely- but then he would get a random flash of a football match or a brief glimpse at the guy’s wang when he was having a piss (something Nick had been delighted about because he had a pretty cock) and he would stop worrying and go back to being aggravated.

“Grimmy mate this is getting sad,” Harry told him with Liam hovering behind unsurely.

They were at Nick’s house and he was watching Midsomer Murders purely because he had seen his soulmate watching it a few days ago, and ostensibly this was seen as being ‘sad’ and ‘weird’ for Nick to be latching onto this connection.

To be fair, his glimpses have been getting more and more frequent lately, right around the time Harry and Liam started hanging out with him less because term had started again, which had left him alone and even more frustrated since he never saw anything useful- Jesus Christ did this guy never even look in the fucking mirror? At least the frequency of the glimpses meant that whoever he was looking for was quite close, he might even be a university student.

“Shush this is Troy’s last episode, I wanna see if Barnaby cries.” Nick snaps.

Harry sighs, “Why don’t yo-“

“Cully won’t cry, that heartless bitch. I used to think she committed all the murders you know?”

Liam snickers, “That’s what Louis said.” Harry elbows him and whispers something about not encouraging Nick.

“Why would someone even live in Midsomer? You’re asking to get bumped off.” Nick says sadly.

Harry has evidently had enough because he puts on his ‘serious face’ and sits down in front of Nick, blocking the television.

“Look. You aren’t going to find him if you just sit on your arse all day watching re-runs. I can’t believe I’m saying this but me and Liam are going to help you find him.”

“We are?” Liam frowns.

“Yes.”

Nick smiles up at them, “Really?” They both nod reluctantly. He switches off the tv and stands up, “Aww I love you guys!” He pulls them both in for a hug, earning two smacks.

“Go shower, or your soulmate is gonna take off running after getting a whiff of you.”

Nick shrugs but wanders off in the direction of his bathroom nevertheless, “By the way Styles, words hurt.” He calls over his shoulder and shuts the bathroom door behind him.

 

\---

 

They don’t find him that day.

Nick has a glimpse whilst he’s in the shower and he can see instruments and another boy who is absolutely divine and makes Nick’s metaphorical hackles rise at the thought of his soulmate being around attractive boys and not knowing Nick is looking for him.

The surroundings don’t give Nick much clue as to where he is, so he describes it to Harry and Liam who tell him that their friend Niall uses the music room at the university and can ask if they can have a look around. Nick agrees and they meet Niall, a nice blonde kid with a heavy irish accent despite living here for over a year, outside the building.

“Lads!” He greets them with a grin.

“Hey Ni, this is our friend Grimmy.” Liam tells him and Niall shakes Nick’s hand firmly.

“Nice to meet ya mate, heard you were going a bit ape shit about this whole soulmate situation?”

Tactful, he likes this kid, “Yeah,” Nick nods, “You found yours?”

Niall laughs fondly, “Yeah she found me, threw her bloody purse at me for ‘causing her so much trouble’ it was hilarious.”

Nick smiles at the obvious adoration, “That’s cute,” he says, “I’ve been looking for mine for years.” He sighs.

Niall whistles, “That’s gotta suck, what info do you have so far?”

“Well, he has a great penis, likes midsomer murders, plays football a lot, hangs out with a good looking guy a lot, which pisses me off, and he once took part in a charity run in Manchester so I know he lives in England which is a bonus I guess.”

“Did you not go to the charity run?” Niall asks.

“Yeah but I had no idea who or what I was looking for and it was just very confusing. That’s the closest I’ve ever been to finding him.”

“Well he sounds like a good guy! Penis thing is a plus.” Niall laughs, “Come on up guys and you can look at my equipment, he says waggling his eyebrows.  
Harry snorts and pushes him through the doors.

 

It’s the same room.

The same drum kit where the attractive boy was standing and the piano that his soulmate was sat on. He rushes over and sits in the seat to get the same view as he got from the glimpse earlier. It was identical. He is actually sitting in the same seat as whomever he’s looking for.  
Nick is speechless, he gets up and paces up and down the room and runs his fingers through his hair, wrecking his quiff but he doesn’t care. His soulmate had been in this very room a few hours ago.

“What now?” He asks eventually, spinning around to face the three younger boys.

Liam screws his eyebrows together obviously thinking hard and Nick resists the urge to warn him about straining himself, “Do you have a sign up sheet?” He asks Niall.

Niall looks at Liam for a moment, “You’re a genius, Payne. We have a rota so we can see who has been using the room today!” He exclaims.

Nick can hardly believe it; he is so close to finding him. He might cry.

“I can’t believe he goes to our school oh my god!” Harry cries, flapping his hands a little as Niall goes over to the notice board pinned to the wall and scans for the name.

“What time did you have your glimpse?” He asks Nick over his shoulder.

Nick thinks, “Eleven I think, he was sat at the piano. I bet he plays like an angel.” He adds, ignoring everyone’s snorts.

“ZAYN” Niall cries suddenly, still looking at the notice board.

“Zayn?” Nick asks suddenly, “Is that him?”

Niall shakes his head, “Mate I don’t know, it’s your soulmate. But Zayn booked the room so you can go and ask him.”

“Where’s his dorm?” Harry asks.

“Same as mine,” Liam tells them, “me and him are mates.”

Harry grins at his boyfriend, “Excellent, you can take us to see him.”

\---

Zayn is not his soulmate.

It so happens that Zayn Malik is the attractive boy that Nick’s soulmate had been looking at in the music room.

When they arrive at the dorm, the door swings open to reveal said boy who is currently on the phone. He waves at Liam and gestures them to come in as he keeps listening to whoever he’s on the phone to.

“Yeah no I can come later, what book did you want?” Zayn asks the other person.

The four of them dawdle awkwardly in the middle of the room waiting for Zayn to finish his phone call. Niall seems to have joined their little crusade now, claiming having nothing better to do than help Nick, which is fair enough.

 “Okay sure Lou, I have to go but I’ll see you tonight.” Zayn says, “Love you. Bye.”  He tosses his phone on his bed and flops down, looking at them all expectantly.  
“So, Liam said you needed my help?”

Nick nods, “Yeah erm I’m trying to find my soulmate-“

“Aren’t we all?” Zayn sighs.

Liam frowns, “You’re looking too?”

Zayn smiles, “I’m waiting for them to find me, but it should be pretty soon because me and Louis stood outside the university looking at the big sign all day yesterday.” He laughs fondly, “trying to give them some help you know?”

Harry laughs, “Who’s idea was that?”

“Louis’” Zayn grins wickedly, “he says I need to stare in the mirror for a while too.”

Nick contemplates that, “Not a bad idea actually.”

“Tomlinson?” Harry asks suddenly.

Zayn nods, “Know him? He knows everyone so it’s not surprising.”

Harry chuckles and explains how he and Louis have been good mates since they were young and how Harry had signed up for Loughborough Uni because of Louis wanting to; that had led to Liam being glad that Harry had done that and it got quite sickening until Zayn interrupted the heart eyes being cast.

“So how can I help exactly?” He asks Nick.

“You were in the music room today at about Eleven. Who were you with?” Nick asks hurriedly.

Zayn tilts his head, “I was with a lot of people mate.”

Nick groans, “Well any of them gay?”

Niall laughs, “Blunt.”

“You want one?” Zayn asks.

“ _Focus!_ ” Nick is getting annoyed, this guy knows his soulmate and he’s getting anxious. “Which gay were you with in the music room today?”

“Well Jake is gay, he was hanging up there with us today..” Zayn shrugs.

Nick jumps up and down before regaining his dwindling dignity, “Has he found his soulmate yet?” 

Zayn shakes his head, “Nah, he isn’t the one getting the glimpses either I think.” He takes out his phone and taps away on it quickly, “Just set you up on a date with him. Have fun.” 

Nick stands there opening and closing his mouth until speech comes back to him, “When?!”

“Tomorrow at 8, meet him outside Greggs. He’s blonde and will probably be wearing a blazer.” Zayn seems quite bored now, “Can you all make yourself scarce, I need to go buy a book.”

“Random, which book?” Harry asks curiously.

“Kama sutra,” Zayn smiles, “Though I’m not sure if Lou wants to read it or beat himself to death with it.”

Harry looks worried, “How is he?”

Zayn sighs heavily, “Still determined to die alone. He’ll be alright, I’m heading over to his now so I’ll see you guys later.”

They all shuffle out the door, “Thanks for your help Zayn,” Nick thanks him, he’s kind of in shock that he could be potentially meeting his future everything tomorrow at 8.

“No worries, keep me updated yeah?”

“Sure thing.”

 

\---

 

It’s safe to say that Nick has never been more nervous in his entire life than he is right now.

Harry and Liam had helped him pick the perfect outfit and even helped him practice his greeting, before shoving him out the door and sending him staggering off down the street feeling slightly queasy.

Now he was stood outside the Greggs bakery outside campus waiting for Jake.

Jake. It had a ring to it he guessed.

Nick spots a boy matching Zayn’s description coming around the corner and making his way over to Nick, who holds his breath.

Jake stops in front of Nick and looks disappointed, “Hi?” 

Nick is confused, everyone he asked about meeting their soulmate said they had felt an immediate connection, but all Nick feels is cold and he kind of needs to pee. There’s no birds singing or harps and choir music going off in his head, he’s just vaguely unimpressed. 

“Hello, I’m Nick.”

“Jake.” 

“Yeah I know.” They stand there facing each other awkwardly for a few moments until Nick can’t stand it, “Are you my soulmate?”

Jake narrows his eyes, “Aren’t you supposed to know that?” 

Nick rolls his own eyes, “Yes darling but-“

Suddenly he can see a flash of a different setting; a view of a shop window just a street away from where Nick is standing talking to this idiot.

He gets his own sight back after a few seconds and Jake is staring at him in annoyance. 

“Sorry.” He whispers before taking off running in the direction of the shop he’s just seen. 

His heart is pounding as he sprints down the road, he can see the shop now and he skids to a halt when he reaches it, there’s no one looking in anymore and he thinks he might have a tantrum. He looks around and scans the street until he sees him.

There’s a boy getting onto the bus at the bottom of the street and he seems to glow. Nick can make out the small size and brown hair from here as he climbs onto the bus.

Nick’s heart is in his throat and he clutches his side as he runs, he has to get on that bus. The vehicle is just pulling away as he gets to the stop and he can’t see the boy on the bus, he must be on the top deck.

Nick sinks to the floor as the bus drives down the street and passerby’s give him strange looks. 

He gets another flash and he can see the boy is sat on his own, listening to The Kooks on his iPod. Once he can see again, he takes his phone out and rings Harry to tell him what just happened.

“Oh God that’s fucking awful mate, I’m sorry.” Harry sounds just as morose as he feels.

“I was so fucking close!” Nick whines, aware he is sat in front of a bus stop and is attracting a lot of attention.

He can hear Harry tutting as though he’s a mother hen, “I can ask Zayn again?” He offers.

“Yes, do that. Because clearly Jake was not the only gay guy with him!”

Harry grunts, “We’ll find him, just go home and I’ll be there later okay?”

Nick agrees and hangs up the phone, he clambers up off the pavement and starts trudging back towards his flat. He sincerely hopes he doesn’t run into Jake on his way back because that would be very uncomfortable.

 

\---

 

He slams his keys on the kitchen counter and starts making coffee before deciding alcohol is the more preferable option for tonight. He’s just uncorked the bottle of wine he has left when he gets another flash; Warehouse 13 is on the tv and a large book is being used as a cup coaster.

He blinks a few times and shakes his head, his soulmate has rotten taste in tv shows. He pours himself a glass of wine and is bringing it to his lips as he goes over what Zayn was saying today about getting someone a book. He thinks about his recent glimpse and the book being used as a coaster looked like the one Zayn was giving one of the lads’ mates he thinks.

He shakily puts the glass down and gets his phone out to call Liam this time.

“Hello?”

“Liam Payne give me Zayn’s number right now.” He snarls.

Liam makes an odd sound before replying, “Okay Nick. I’ll text it you.” 

Nick doesn’t say goodbye and hangs up, staring at his phone for the text to come through. When it does he types out Zayn’s number furiously and hits ‘call’ with more force than necessary.

It rings a few times before someone answers, “’Ello?” 

Nick frowns, that doesn’t sound like Zayn, “Is this Zayn?” He asks unsurely.

“No sunshine, Zayn is currently in the shower. I can get him to call you back?” The voice sounds perfect, so smooth and light; like the meringue he made a few nights ago whilst wondering if his soulmate can cook.

“Erm yes, tell him it’s Nick, he helped me out the other day and I need to ask him something.” Nick rambles.

“Cool, didn’t want your life story but alright, I’ll let him know.” Nick would normally be snapping back at whoever it is, but for some reason he finds himself grinning, he could listen to this voice forever.

“Thanks,” He breathes.

“No worries. See you.” The call ends and Nick stares down at his phone wistfully for a few moments.

 

\---

 

Harry and Liam are making him food because he bribed them with free passes to the radio station on Monday. Zayn still hasn’t rang him back and he’s getting antsy. How hard is it to pick up the phone. Maybe the other guy forgot to pass on the message.

As though sensing Nick’s oncoming mental breakdown, Harry potters into the room with a bowl of noodles and some juice. It’ll do.

“Thanks love.” He gratefully accepts the bowl and cradles it in his hands, “These noodles are almost as hot as my rage.” He sniffs pathetically.

Harry pats him on the head patronizingly and goes to get his own noodles. He can hear Liam giggling happily with Harry in his Kitchen and Nick snaps. He puts the bowl down and stands up, marches over to his phone and hits redial for Zayn.

The pair of lovebirds come back in the room and see Nick on the phone, so they shut up. Thankfully.

It’s longer this time before someone answers, “Hello?”

“Zayn?” Nick demands.

“Yes? Oh is it Nick? I was about to call you, Lou only just told me!”

“Yeah well now I’m calling you, Jake wasn’t my soulmate.”

Zayn almost cackles before composing himself, “Yeah mate I know, he texted me and called you a wanker because you ran off or something.”

Nick nearly feels bad, “Only because I had a glimpse from my actual soulmate. Only just missed him.” 

“Dude that blows.”

“Whatever, who did you give the Kama Sutra to?” 

“Why?”

“It was in my glimpse, he was using it as a coaster.” Nick explains.

Zayn makes an indignant noise, “He was using it as a bloody coaster! I’m going to murder him.”

“I don’t care, who is he?” He’s going to reach down the phone and pull out Zayn’s pretty insides and grill them up Hannibal style if he doesn’t tell Nick soon.

“Louis. But N-“ Nick hangs up.

He slams the phone down and turns to face the other pair, who are attempting to share a noodle. “Where does Louis live?”

Harry drops the noodle out of his mouth, “It’s Louis?” Nick nods, “Of course! Oh my God I’m so sorry Nick I’ve been so stupid.”

"It's fine Harry, why did Zayn not tell me this? I could have not wasted all this time!" He says angrily.

Harry worries at his lip a bit, "Well Louis' bi I think?"

Nick waves a hand dismissively, “Doesn’t matter now, just tell me where I can find him.”  
They give him the address and he all but sprints out the door.

 

\---

 

He’s standing outside Louis’ dorm and his palms are sweating. The person he’s going to spend the rest of his life with is on the other side of this door. He brings his hand up and takes a deep breath before knocking.

He hears shuffling from inside and then the door is swung open and Nick is met with perfection personified.

Louis looks younger than Nick but not so young as Harry, he has a pretty little quiff on his head and his face could have been sculpted by the Gods. He’s short too and so dainty, Nick wants to scoop him up in his arms and never let him go. His eyes rake up and down Louis’ body until they settle on his piercing blue eyes.

And okay he realises he’s staring.

“Hi.” He breathes out.

Louis raises a perfect eyebrow, “Hello, can I help you?” His voice sounds even better in person, Nick can see Louis is also staring intensely at Nick, his eyes darting all over his body. 

“I’m Nick Grimshaw and you have kept me waiting for so fucking long.” Nick’s voice sounds shaky to his own ears and Louis looks concerned.

“What are you talking about? Are you alright?” He’s adorably confused.

“I’ve been looking for you for so long!” Nick might be crying now.

Louis’ eyes widen comically, “Y-you. Really?” 

Nick nods, “I’m sorry to just spring this on you but I just found out it was you and I just had to see you.” He explains.

Louis bites his lip and stares at Nick for a long moment, “I believe you, come in?”

He stands back and lets Nick come in, shutting the door behind him. 

Nick shuffles into the room and quickly turns back around, not wanting to let Louis out of his sight. Louis is looking down at his feet, he must also be feeling awkward.

There’s some programme playing on the laptop at the desk and Nick can see a handsome man in a trench coat, Louis quickly goes over and shuts his laptop, “Sorry, Cas was buying Dean pie.”

“Ah, I’m more of a Wincest man myself.” Nick admits.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Figures. Dude they’re brothers.” When Nick only shrugs Louis glares a little, “What exactly is Sabriel?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

“Bizarre.”

“Yup.”

“Okay sorry I’m here talking about fictional couples and you probably want to talk or something right?” Louis is apparently a rambler too when he’s nervous.

Taking a moment of dutch courage, Nick plonks down on the bed and gestures for Louis to come and sit next to him. Once seated, they both look up at each other. A million emotions flash across his mind and Louis’ face reciprocates them equally.

“So what now?” Louis asks.

Nick shrugs, going for non-committal even though inside there’s a conga going on in his brain. “I guess we’re stuck with each other.” Louis smiles and Nick thinks it might be the most beautiful thing he has ever witnessed, he would like to be the cause for that smile every time.

“Tell me a few glimpses you’ve had.” Louis’ eyes have a wicked glint, “Need to know you aren’t just pulling my leg.”

Nick laughs, “Fair point. You were at a Charity Run in Manchester where I drove all the way from here too try and find you but no dice. Also you are a fan of old crime dramas, I have actually see you watching Murder She Wrote on more than one occasion.” 

“Jessica Fletcher is a brilliant woman!” Louis protests, a pink tinge in his cheeks. It’s painfully endearing.

He tells Louis about how long he has been looking for him and all the times he’s been close to finding him, earning a consoling pat on the knee from Louis and the touch had definitely sealed the deal for Nick; he had felt the electricity buzz from the contact. That wasn’t normal.  
It turned out Louis is 21, came from Doncaster, has never listened to Nick’s show but promises to listen every day from now on, and he’s taking a literature and linguistics course at the moment because he wants to become a speech therapist. 

They end up talking for hours and Nick thinks they might know everything about each other from their opinion on rap music (Louis has the most eclectic taste that can rival his own) to how they both can’t play golf for all the money in the world. Also age was a tricky subject.

"You're 28?" Louis asks.

Nick narrows his eyes, "Problem?"

Louis thinks about it for a second, "Nah, might piss my mum off but oh well! Better to be an old man's fancy than a young man's slave."

Nick flicks him on the ear.

It’s nearly midnight when Nick looks at his phone, during their talk they had gotten closer together and now their legs were pressed together. Suddenly Nick’s phone is snatched out of his hands.

“Hey!”

“Hush darling, I’m putting my number in for you.” And yeah Nick shuts up. “Can’t have you losing me again.”

They both swap numbers and Louis stifles a yawn when he accepts his mobile back. Nick stands up and stretches, “Don’t know about you babe, but I am exhausted.” 

Louis nods, “Same. Wanna crash here?” He looks unsure again and Nick hates that. 

“I’d love to.” He smiles and Louis stands up, there’s quite a height difference between them and it makes Nick’s heart melt. “You’re so tiny!” He coos.

Clearly that’s not the right thing to point out because Louis scowls like a kitten that thinks it’s a tiger, “Bastard!” 

Nick chuckles and ducks down to kiss his nose. He freezes with his lips on his nose and pulls back slightly so Louis looks up at him mesmerised. It’s agonizingly slow and Nick frankly has had enough of waiting, he closes the distance and brings his lips to Louis’.

He had thought Harry and Liam had been exaggerating when they said there had been fireworks when they had kissed, but now he knows the truth. Nick thinks he could scream from the top of the roof about his love for Louis Tomlinson as Louis’ soft lips melt against his own and find their rhythm as Nick deepens the kiss. He wraps his arms around Louis’ waist so the younger boy’s feet are almost off the floor, Louis parts his lips and Nick delves his tongue in to taste everything.  
Louis tastes so unique and indescribable; it’s just purely Louis. Nick loves it.

Nick pulls away after a few dizzying moments to breathe, and Louis makes an irritated sound so he presses a few quick kisses to his forehead.

“Well,” Nick clears his throat, “that was-“

“Yeah.” Louis smiles up at him dopily, all docile and tired limbs.

“Bed time?” He asks and Louis nods in agreement. They both strip down to their boxers and Nick borrows Louis’ toothbrush, before they both shyly slip into bed. It’s a tight fit and that suits Nick just fine because it gives him the excuse to open up his arms for Louis to wriggle into. 

They both lie there for a while, not talking, just reveling in being together finally as Nick strokes Louis’ hair which has fallen out of it’s quiff and is now haphazardly sticking up and giving him a cute little fringe. 

“I’ve actually heard Haz talk about you now that I think about it,” Louis admits.

“Oh?” Nick says, genuinely interested. Then again Louis could be in a heavy debate with a toaster about existentialism and Nick would still pay avid attention to every word that came out of his pretty little mouth.

“Yeah, he said you were his hipster radio DJ friend who shares my views on Cully.” Louis giggles.

Nick snorts, “Great! Oh right yeah, I think she kills them all and Barnaby helps cover it up.”

“Me too,” Louis says seriously, “I bet she got rid of Troy too, that bitch, he was my favourite. I stopped watching when he left the show.”

“Same, Joyce probably helped you know?” Nick mutters.

“No doubt about it.” Louis says sleepily. 

Nick vaguely remembers saying something about evil old women and that fucking bicycle before falling asleep.

 

\---

 

“it’s 5am.” Louis deadpans as Nick clambers out of bed in a daze.

“I know I know and I’m sorry but I need to go, I do the breakfast show!” And if he’s stressing that point to try and impress Louis then no one needs to find out. 

“Alright, I’ll be listening.” Louis assures him and then face-plants the pillow again. Nick laughs at the sight and kisses his head before leaving.

He shuts the door quietly and makes his way down the hall and almost runs into Liam Payne who is leaving the communal bathroom. 

“Sorry- Nick?” 

“Hey Liam!” Nick’s smile is too big for his face, but he can’t help it. He feels like he’s on cloud nine today.

Liam’s eyes widen, “Did you talk to Louis!? Me and Harry had no idea what had happened so we waited at yours for you to come back but you didn’t.”

“Sorry about that. I found him Liam, I finally found him! Can you tell Harry for me because I’ve got to get to work.” 

“Sure no problem. I’m happy for you Nick.” 

 

\---

 

Nick gets a text from Louis before the show that says, 

**“You have the face for radio actually, just noticed! Xx”**

Nick grins down at his phone and starts his show, and if he plays far too many love songs for a breakfast show on a Monday morning then so be it. He is in such good spirits that eventually one of his co stars finally asks him what’s going on with him.

“Well Finchalicious, I may have met a certain someone yesterday.” He says giddily.

Cue collective gasps from inside the room, “Ladies and gentlemen, it appears your favourite radio host has finally found his soulmate and can stop whining to everyone!” Finchy exclaims.

“I know!” Nick is too happy to care.

“Congrats Grimmy you aren’t going to die alone after all. Why not dedicate a song to this special someone?” He suggests.

Nick has the perfect song, “Great idea, this is for you Louis. I’m glad you wanted to read the Kama Sutra and you didn't beat yourself to death with it because I honestly can’t see you bringing my life anything but happiness and I’m sorry if that sounds soppy so please don’t slap me. I’m just really really glad I found you.”

He thinks Finchy might burst into tears at any second and the twitter feed is going crazy over his little declaration already so he hurries it up a little, “This is ‘Lost in love’ by Air Supply.” 

He takes his headphones off and the music starts, his phone is on silent so when he looks at it he can see lots of texts from Harry that contain vast amounts of exclamation points but none from Louis. He’s about to text him asking whether he enjoyed the show when his phone flashes with an incoming call from the exact person he wants to talk to.

“Hi,” He greets and fifteen year old Nick Grimshaw would have been slapping him around the face for how much of a lovesick puppy he sounds like right now.

“I’m glad I found you too.” He can hear the smile and love in Louis’ voice and yeah, Nick thinks, it was definitely worth the wait.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I have no one to dedicate this to because no one helped me omg???


End file.
